


How to Say Sorry Without Saying Anything At All

by yorkisms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is a weeaboo, CONSUME THE CONSOMME, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I can't believe this is my first posted UT fic, Mettaton is really guilty, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, essentially: no one is dead but they're not exactly happy, mettaton is a foodie even though he can't eat, so many food jokes, that's not really gone into but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:50:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkisms/pseuds/yorkisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...an informative autobiography, written and edited by Mettaton. </p><p>Or, Alphys doesn't understand why Mettaton is so...nice. He's not good, he's not bad, he's just...nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Say Sorry Without Saying Anything At All

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I can't believe this is the first fic I'm posting.  
> I just really love this idea and it's probably really bad but I wrote this at like 7 am and my friend yelled at me to post this so I'm close to beyond caring.
> 
> EDIT: dedicated to the ever-awesome Perry (metattoning on tumblr) who is the fucking cool and inspired this with their amazing Alphys-writing.

Mettaton  moved in with Alphys up-top. For a variety of reasons. 

One, Alphys had ended up with her own lab again after becoming a big hit among human scientists.  Mettaton  was partly responsible.  Mettaton , while being equally well-liked, was moving his hotel up from the underground. And that took time and money. 

Two, Alphys had the most ideal charging setup for  Mettaton . Powering a robot tended to be a power suck- underground, Mettaton charging had made the lights flicker from time to time- so  Alphys  had built a setup to help stop dangerous power surges and distribute electricity. 

Three- well, officially, reason three didn't exist. 

Every morning Alphys would wake up, and  Mettaton  would be out shooting his show for that day. But without fail she would find a fresh home-cooked meal on her desk with a note from  Mettaton , detailing when he would be back. 

_ Good morning, sweetheart! I'm shooting until 3 P.M today and then the pleasure of my company will be all yours. -MTT _

__

_ I didn't hear you go to bed until past midnight, so I made you extra coffee. Out until 11 AM! -MTT _

__

_ I've been experimenting with human food. I thought you might like this one, darling. Out grocery shopping. -MTT _

And so on. 

Alphys had to admit, Mettaton was a pretty damn good cook- not a surprise, since he had kept that cooking show. But what surprised her was that these things would take hours to make, and  Mettaton  was normally leaving around 6 am. Which implied that he would wake up in the very early morning just to make her breakfast. And that was especially strange considering  Mettaton's ...weird charge times, which  Alphys  knew well. 

But she wasn't  objecting  to waking up to eggs  benedict  and boeuf  bourguinon  and croissants.  Mettaton  was an  excellent  cook. 

And then there's dinner.  Mettaton  always pulled Alphys away from whatever she was doing in the lab, claiming he had made her something amazing. 

Consomme, beef  wellington , macarons- Mettaton must have really liked cooking. Alphys had always hated it herself, so she was a little unclear on process (ie, how  Mettaton  even found the time to do this), but again, he was an excellent cook. 

For someone who doesn't need to eat,  Mettaton  did a whole lot of cooking. 

\--

Another thing  Mettaton  did was text Alphys. Without ceasing. And always about different things. Alphys could leave her phone alone for ten minutes to check on something or go to the bathroom and there would be fifteen texts from  Mettaton . Maybe building a phone into his body was a bad idea.

[Alphy, I'm going grocery shopping after I get out of here, do you want anything?]

[Aaaaalphys, I keep hearing about this 'Disney land.' Maybe we should go  some time .]

[Have you been sleeping all right? I know you went to bed at 3 am, I didn't go into sleep mode all night.]

[Have you remembered to shower today, darling?]

[ Mettaton , how are you texting me this much?]

[Well, for one, I'm the one in charge here.]

[Two, you gave me texting components.]

[Also, I bought you some new books.]

[10213045.jpg attached]

[!!! How much did that cost?? You didn’t need to!!]

[These are the ones you like, right? And it's a gift so I can't tell you.]

Alphys knew it was probably a lot, anyway, and that  Mettaton  could have spent that kind of money on the MTT Resort, not rare manga volumes. The fact that he did made Alphys feel slightly guilty- although  Mettaton  was stubborn and would have done it anyway. 

Speaking of anime,  Mettaton  had a mischievous look in his eyes a few days later. He swore up and down that he wasn't shooting at all that day (which was weird, because he normally had a show to air every day.) He commandeered Alphys' computer and spent an hour working on something- apparently something he couldn't use his internal systems for- and when he gave it back to her, he had wiped the internet history. And cookies. And everything.  

Alphys  frowned. 

" Mettaton , what did you do?"

"It's a surprise, darling!"  Mettaton  sang, and  Alphys  knew she was never getting it out of him until he was ready. "How about Bearnaise sauce and sacher torte for dinner?"

\--

A week later,  Mettaton  presented his surprise over salt-crusted fish and the promise of baked Alaska for dessert. 

"Alphy, I have a surprise for you!" He exclaimed as if he had just remembered. 

"Oh, yeah?" 

"I got you- well, us- tickets to that cartoon convention you mentioned. The one with the creators of that one you like- Mew  Mew  Kissy Cutie." 

"I thought you didn't like that."

"Well, I'm going with you,"  Mettaton  said, in his 'I-said-it-now-don't-argue' tone. "And because I'm there, they happen to be   _V.I.P._  tickets."

Alphys looked surprised, then a little (a lot) in shock.  Mettaton  leaned across the table, waving one hand in front of her face. "Alphy? Did I shock you?" 

"I don't understand," Alphys finally said, fixing her eyes on her fish and tearing up a little (a lot.) "Why would you..."

"You're my friend,"  Mettaton  said. "I...thought it would make you happy. If not, I can-"

"No, don't!" Alphys exclaimed. "I-It does make me happy. I just..." Alphys waved one hand around vaguely. "Why do you do all of this,  Mettaton ?"

"What do you mean?"  Mettaton  said, uneasiness evident in his electronic voice. 

"All the cooking, a-and cleaning when I'm too busy, and buying me nice things..." On some level Alphys genuinely believed she didn't really deserve it. On another, she figured that  Mettaton  being so nice took up all of his time. Through both, while she enjoyed the rewards of what he did, she really wanted him to stop. 

Alphys tried to look  Mettaton  in the eyes, and this time he was the one avoiding her gaze. Normally it was the other way around. 

"Alphy..."

"No, really, tell me," Alphys insisted, and for a moment their dynamic was reversed:  Mettaton  didn't want to do something, and Alphys was the one refusing to let it go. 

"...it's what a friend should do, isn't it?" He said with a bit of a shrug. 

" Mettaton ."

"I feel guilty, Alphys!" He finally blurted. 

"I was such a- pardon my French- ass to you, and I was the worst friend, and I,"  Mettaton  gave a tear-filled sigh. "You deserve so much better than what I did to you. And I feel so  guilty , all the time, I-- fuck." Mettaton avoided Alphys' shocked gaze. 

"What good is everything if I can't make it up to my friend."

"You apologized," Alphys said. 

"That's not enough."

"I  accepted  your apology,  Mettaton ."

"That's not-"

"You don't have to do all this because you think you have to make it up to me!" Alphys exclaimed.  Mettaton  shook his head. 

"That's not it. I just like seeing you healthy and happy. This isn't some twisted guilt complex, Alphy, I promise." 

Alphys  frowned. "Y-You don't need to feel guilty, Mettaton-"

"But I do!"  Mettaton  exclaimed. "I  do  feel guilty. What I did was unforgivable. I let fame get in my head and I was rude to you. You matter more to me than almost anyone!" 

Alphys, of all people, could understand not being able to control a bad feeling. 

"And maybe I can undo what I did with what I'm doing."

Alphys stood up, walked around the table, and hugged  Mettaton . She wasn't exactly prepared for him to hug her back, still crying just a bit. 

"You don't have to do so much," Alphys mumbled into one of those large shoulder pads- design  regret  number one- "Thank you for being here." 

"You've got it, darling,"  Mettaton  said. "Do you still want to go to-"

" _ Yes _ ."

And they did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Food fact: All the dishes mentioned within, excepting sacher torte, are known to be next to impossible to make. Apparently Mettaton is just perfect? How he does it is up to the imagination.
> 
> I had another concept with these two I wrote up but I don't know if I'll post it yet...? Maybe?


End file.
